


A Kiss from Cumberbatch

by Cumberbeau



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict x reader, Benedict/reader - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Gen, Meet-Cute, One Shot, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbeau/pseuds/Cumberbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are waiting for Benedict Cumberbatch to arrive at a red carpet event, with the hopes of getting his autograph. Things do not go as planned, however...they turn out better than you had dreamed.<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss from Cumberbatch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I've wanted to write for awhile. Sexy-times are lovely, yes, but occasionally I favour a thing that's written with slightly more...erhm, believable circumstances. And there are never enough Ben x reader fics, in my opinion.  
> This is a one shot, but I may develop it further in the future...maybe...

 Cars had been pulling up for awhile now, the celebrities stepping out of them and into the comfortably warm sunlight, breathing in the air that teemed with the voices of hundreds. Excited fans flanked the path to the building's entrance, crowding the area on both sides. They held on tightly to books, pamphlets, photographs, and anything else they could get their hands on, crossing their fingers in the hopes that the person of their dreams would autograph something.

The energy of the crowd enveloped every single person with a contagious magic. It danced around their feet, enabling the ability to stand for hours on end without collapsing. It curled around their bodies, creating a sense of beauty and confidence that would shine when the time came. It whispered in their ears, promising what was wished for, confirming everything was worth the trouble.

You were no exception.

Having arrived a good six hours before the event was due to even open, you'd secured a spot to the right of the big doors, so close that you could touch them if you reached out. Despite the fact that signings and greetings started at the very end of the walkway, and trickled to a halt by the time whomever it was had gotten to the doors, you figured you had a better chance of being seen if you were separated from the dense section of the crowd.

Your vantage point would also give you a nice, up-close view of the one you were waiting for, and that was definitely a must.

 _I wonder what he'll be wearing today,_ you thought, letting yourself relax into a day-dream haze, but still observing the goings-on that surrounded you. _Black always looks nice on him, but so do blue and grey..._ _oh look there goes what's-her-name..._ _his hair will probably be black since he's still filming season 4..._ _I've seen that man before, some director I think..._ _will it be curly or slicked back? Maybe he'll be wearing those shoes again..._ _another unfamiliar face..._ _how will he walk, how many things will he autograph, how many 'hello's will he utter, will_ _he notice me_ _?_

Your mind created imaginary scenarios, picturing the moment when... _he arrived and walked up the path...then, just as he was about to enter the building, he turned and looked at you, and spoke in that_ _rich, deliciously deep_ _baritone voice..._

“Benedict!”

“Ben!”

“Mr. Cumberbatch!”

The sound of his name rang out from the crowd, assaulting your ears and snapping you out of the daze you were in. Quickly, you turned to look at the pavement where a large, black car sat idling. The rear door opened, and a tall figure clad in blue stepped out, looking up with surprise at the throng of people calling his name.

This was it.

“Hello,” you could hear him say repeatedly, as he started signing things that were held out to him.

“Yes, I just arrived...hello...thank you very much!...did you enjoy that?...hello, hello...” His short yet friendly greetings to his fans, combined with the big smile on his face and look of delight in his eyes, made your heart melt.

“You beautiful, beautiful man,” you said quietly to yourself, as you watched him make his way down the line, black curly hair moving slightly in the calm breeze.

Reporters and fans snapped photos with their cameras, mobile phones, and other devices, the flashes going off in the crowd like sparklers. Your phone had run out of battery, which was, in a way, al-right, seeing as it didn't take very good pictures anyway. Lacking an electronic device, you instead concentrated your attention on the man himself. His long limbs moved in an oddly graceful way that was rather nice to watch. So you did just that.

As he got closer and closer to the doors—and, at the same time, you—he began to sign fewer things. Not a conscious decision, but it was still noticeable. Carefully you reached into your back pocket...and froze.

It was gone.

The little drawing you'd made, a small sketch of him wearing a suit during his most recent photoshoot, was no longer in your pocket. You must have dropped it on the ground here somewhere, or perhaps it was lost before you had even gotten off the train. Frantically, you glanced at the area around your feet, eyes searching carefully for the small piece of paper. After a minute of doing so, you gave up, tears beginning to blur your vision. The drawing was gone. Which meant you had nothing for him to autograph.

You bit your lip, willing yourself not to cry, and quickly brushed away any sign of tears. _It won't do any good to start sobbing, especially right in front of him,_ you scolded yourself, and then an idea popped into your head. Sure, it probably wouldn't work, but it was definitely worth a try.

He was now standing a few metres away from you, signing a DVD. From his body language, it looked like that was the last thing he intended to autograph, after which he would walk through the big glass doors and start doing quick interviews with all the reporters inside.

Now was your only chance.

As he handed the pen back to its owner, you stepped forward a bit more. He turned and began walking towards the doors, and you lifted your arms out and away from your body.

“Ben,” you called, softly but clearly, your voice drifting through the air, distinguishable from the now-quieter chattering of the surrounding crowd.

It looked like he hadn't heard you, and you started to sigh.

He turned.

Your eyes widened as he gazed straight at you, beautiful blue oceans meeting your stare. You stood still as he took a fraction of a second to look you up and down, then you quickly raised your arms more and reached out a little.

“I don't have anything you could sign, may I have a hug instead?” you asked in the same soft tone of voice.

He hesitated, then nodded. A smile crossed his face as he stepped over to you, leaned over the waist-high barrier, and engulfed you in a hug. Your arms came up immediately to circle his waist and pull your body as close to his as possible. Taking a deep breath, you spoke quietly into his ear.

“Good luck in there, I know they'll love you,” and, before your spark of courage went away, you stood on tip-toes and kissed him, gently, on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he said, surprise evident in his voice, which sounded even lovelier in person.

You relaxed, beginning to move away, when you felt something touch your cheek. Then he was gone, walking through the doors into the swarm of reporters and vanishing instantly.

The crowd's muttering died down and the world came to a standstill. Slowly, as if in a dream, you raised your hand to your left cheek, cupping it protectively.

“He just...did he just...yes I believe he did...why would...oh my _god_ ,” you whispered to yourself, unable to form coherent sentences, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

“Best. Autograph. _Ever,_ ” and your knees finally gave way, dropping you onto the pavement, hand still on your face.

Tears started to fall again, but this time you barely even noticed.

You had, after all, just received something that you were certain had been bestowed upon very, very few people.

A kiss from Cumberbatch.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm still not quite satisfied with how this turned out... If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them immediately. x))


End file.
